Last Song
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Becoming separated from the Kingdom's army after a battle during the war, Annette finds herself in dire situation, thinking about the one she loves most. In her final moments, the pure-hearted girl does what she does best. (Felix x Annette)


**_Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and characters belong to the original creator_**

**_After doing literally 6 runs of this game and all routes, I've finally gotten around to writing a fic for my 2nd OTP of the game (the first being Dimileth). Hope ya'll enjoy_**

* * *

_This is bad. So bad...I can't believe I really screwed this up._

Annette anxiously thought as she stumbled her way through the dark, unfamiliar woods of the Empire's territory. With each strained step forward, the redhead kicked herself as she lamented the biggest mistake she had ever made since joining the war with her companions.

The surroundings grew cold and damp as rain began falling through the tree tops, causing the ground to become muddy and slippery. Eventually, Annette found she could go no further. Her body was beyond exhaustion and hurt intensely. The female's body collapsed against a nearby tree. Annette slowly slid down into a sitting position and watched as the large drops of rain poured down.

_If I hadn't forgotten part of the Professor's plan and followed my unit to the east instead of west, I wouldn't have gotten separated. I really am...such a klutz..._

Tears sprung to Annette's eyes as she balled her hand into a fist and shoved it into the dirt. As she did, the beautiful sparkling ring on her finger became coated in mud.

"Oh no...!" She shouted, immediately realizing what she had just done. Annette used her other hand to dig around in her pocket in search of a handkerchief. Pulling out the piece of cloth, the clumsy girl began tentatively rubbing it against the ring's surface.

With only a few seconds, the ring was as good as new, thankfully. Annette breathed a sigh of relief.

_Oh, thank the Goddess. Leave it to me to immediately mess up the ring he just gave me..._Annette let out a half laugh as she forced a smile, _Really, I can't believe myself sometimes._

Annette ran her fingers along the ring's pretty gem that reflected her face in it as she looked at it. Her somewhat pained grin transformed into a happy one as she thought of the man who had given the ring only a month ago. While the two of them had been dating since their reunion at Garreg Mach, the actual proposal had come as a complete shock. Though the happiness she received from it certainly out-wayed the surprise.

Annette shut her eyes and let the memory of that day she received the jewelry play back in her mind.

* * *

**_"Marry me."_**

**_Annette dropped the watering can she'd been holding, sending a bunch of water spilling everywhere. In sync with this, the girl's mouth also fell agape while the rest of her face went blank._**

**_"Eh? W-What?" The somewhat air-headed girl found her sight falling down at the box being presented to her by her boyfriend, Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Unable to find the right words to respond with in the moment, Annette simply mumbled nervously, "F-Felix, I d..."_**

**_"What, you don't want to? Tch."_****_ As usual, Felix's voice was stern and somewhat cold. The heir to the Fraldarius house let out an annoyed sigh before turning away, trying to hide his red face, "Forget I said anything then. See you." Was all the man said as he began to take his leave._**

**_Annette felt her surprise turn into instant panic when she saw him walk away. Without even thinking it through, she quickly grabbed hold of Felix's arm, followed by giving the limb a hard yank. The force pulled Felix back towards Annette, and before the two realized, the couple was on the floor with Felix on top. Both of the Blue Lion member's faces turned redder than Edelgard's armor._**

**_"W-What the hell was that for?!" Felix shouted, feeling far more embarrassed now than a few moments ago._**

**_"Because you were about to leave! I had to stop you!"_**

**_"Y-Yeah, I was, because you obviously didn't like the ring, woman!" _**

**_Annette shook her head dramatically, "T-That wasn't the reason, Felix! I was just shocked. I mean, who just pulls out a proposal in the middle of tending the greenhouse?"  
_**

**_The tsundere warrior clenched his teeth like that of an angry wolf as his cheeks blushed even brighter, "I knew I shouldn't have listened to that dumbass..."_**

**_By 'dumbass', Annette could only surmise that her boyfriend was referring to their house's famous playboy Sylvain Jose Gautier. _**

**_The couple removed themselves from the floor and turned away, both of them too flustered to know what to say to the other next. However, the silence only lasted a few minutes before Felix gathered up what little was left of his courage to voice his thoughts,  
_**

**_"Look, I get it, all right. I realize better than anyone that I'm not the best choice for a husband. Hell, even I don't think that role suits a warrior like me." Felix groaned while running fingers through his strewn about bangs, "I mean, before I met you, Annette, I never planned on marrying anyone, even for the sake of continuing my family's line. When I first started at the academy, I only wanted to grow stronger. I had no interest at all of taking a partner or doing the cliche things any son of a noble family has to do. But now, things are...different."_**

**_Annette parted her lips to say something but her boyfriend placed his fingertip to her mouth to stop her. _**

**_Felix's _****_beautiful red orbs trembled as he let out every honest feeling he had, "We've been going out since basically the Blue Lion's reunion. I just thought, that, given the recent events during this goddess forsaken war...and since I'm the one who will have to carry on my family's house since my idiot of a father's gone...a-and since I..c-care about...you, I figured if I had to take a wife, then..."_**

**_Annette felt her heartbeat speed up as she observed the precious sight that was a nervous, stuttering Felix. This moment was just as endearing the last time he'd gone into this state, which was ironically the day he confessed to liking her, which had also taken place in the very same greenhouse they stood in now._**

**_Also just like before, Felix ended up becoming so overloaded with his feelings that he suddenly cut himself out and shouted, "Damn it, just forget it, okay! I don't have a frickin' clue what I'm even saying anymore!"_**

**_As the dark-haired man made yet another attempt to flee, Annette responded once more with reaching out to him. However, instead of grabbing his arm, she pulled Felix into the tightest hug her tiny body could manage. _**

**_"I'll marry you."_**

**_"Huh?" Felix looked down at Annette who was peering up at him like an adorable kitten. The only words the embarrassed man could respond with, were, "...You will?" _**

**_"W-Well, I do love you too, so o-of course I will!" Annette lowered her face so that her orange bangs fell over her eyes, "I'm sorry, I never meant to make it seem like I rejected you. I was just so...shocked. I guess I've just been having too much fun lately, with us spending all our free days together that I never imagined anything would change." The sweet-hearted girl closed any remaining distance between the two of them. She then rested her chin onto Felix's shoulder lovingly, "Except, I do have one condition. Is that okay?"_**

**_Felix, still at a loss, simply returned the hug and whispered back, "What is it...?"_**

**_"The next free day we get, you have to help me with writing my newest song."_**

**_Felix's gaze fell into his love's as she flashed him one of her famous angelic smiles. Without even realizing he was doing it, the tsundere responded with his rare kind smirk that he only ever showed her when they were alone, "O-okay, sure. What song will it be this time? More swamp besties, or maybe a sequel to the library piece?"_**

**_Annette's smile deepened as her boyfriend continued to excitedly press for details about the song. Though he didn't know it yet, Annette had the most perfect idea for this song than any of her past works. And she knew once it was finished, Felix would be happier than he ever had been listening to the other songs._**

* * *

_Ahh...that's right. We never got to...finish it..._

A thick stream of red flowed down Annette's chin as she came back into contact with realty. Slowly, she raised her left hand to admire the ring again. However, this time, the sight of the lovely jewelry was blurred and hard to make out.

Hot tears fell as Annette tried to calm her breathing, feeling a disturbing feeling rise from within her.

"It'll be okay. I may be too weak to use any of my white magic to heal, and I've also run out of all my concoctions the Professor had given me before the battle, but..."

The sight of Felix's handsome features flashed through Annette's mind in time with a bit of lightning that struck near where she rested. The loud sound of thunder crackling was drowned out in Annette's mind by her love's voice repeating things he'd said to her over their time together,

**_"You have nice footwork."_**

**_"I can't forget. It's permanently etched into my memory." _**

**_"If you blow up the library, where will we put the books?"_**

**_"You shouldn't dance up there, you could fall."_**

**_"What, you're not going to sing anymore?"_**

**_"It's like I'm your captive. I hear you sing whenever I'm asleep, or on the battlefield..."_**

**_"Sing for me, please Annette?"_**

The light in Annette's eyes soon became as gray as the sky overhead as she listened to her memories carefully. With each second, she could feel her consciousness begin to fade. So an idea came to mind.

Using the last bit of energy remaining within her, Annette pulled out her magic grimoire and cast a spell she had recently learned in secret back in the Garreg Mach library. Though it was her first time really using the spell, she was sure it would work. After mumbling an incantation, a clear orb of light appeared in midair. Annette stared into the orb, watching her reflection in the orb's clear surface.

_He never...got to hear the finished version...and knowing Felix, I'm sure he'll be super angry if he doesn't get to listen to it just once._

Despite the fact that Annette's body had lost all feeling and ability to move now, she pushed herself with everything she had to flash one goofy grin at the orb. Her blood-stained lips then parted as she began to sing.

* * *

"Hey, you hear something?"

Two Imperial soldiers walked along the woods, set on the task to find any remaining enemies still sneaking around.

"No, do you?" The second Imp asked his comrade who seemed to be looking off in a specific direction.

"Call me crazy, but I swear I hear a girl singing. It's coming from over here..."

The two followed the sound until, just as the first soldier had stated- a girl came into sight before them. Her voice was hoarse and weak. The singing had gotten much quieter too in the short time it had taken the Imps to discover her. The men approached the tree, both drawing their swords as they did so. The singing immediately stopped as the dying woman looked up at them with eyes as dead as a fish's.

"Tch, this bitch is totally finished. Just look at that disgusting face over hers."

"She's probably a stray from that damned Kingdom army. Just finish her and we can go back home."

The first soldier leered down at her as he raised his sword. Weapon ready to strike its final blow, the man asked the girl, "Any last words, you brat?"

She watched both men for a minute, her expression still and unshaken. For a moment, the soldiers wondered if she'd already bit the dust. However, without warning, a weak smile found itself across the girl's face. A shaking arm covered in bruises and crimson reached out to one of the men.

The Imps just exchanged looks and shook their heads in disgust. His patience completely gone by this point, the soldier brought down his sword. As he did, the girl's voice could just barely be heard as the steel of the weapon slashed through her flesh.

_"Well...did you like the song...Felix...?"_

The sound of her body falling into the mud was drowned out as the rain pounded down harder than it had. The only thing that could be heard after was the sound of two cackling males.

* * *

"Felix, slow down! If you keep charging through enemy territory like this, we'll get sniped before we can ever find her!"

"Shut the hell up, Sylvain! Finding her is more important than anything else right now!"

The two distressed childhood friends rode through the last place their fellow comrades had seen Annette before she'd gotten separated from the army.

"J-Just calm down, man! It's bad enough you cursed his Highness and Teach out before stealing one of the army's horses and..."

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!"

Sylvain had basically lived his entire life being screamed at by Felix. Their entire relationship really was just 99% of the grouchy male shouting at the playboy. However, the way Felix had shrieked at him just now was unlike any of the other times. Felix's voice was beyond cracking, almost as if he were choking back the urge to cry from the fear he was currently experiencing.

From the moment Byleth had informed their class of Annette's missing whereabouts, Felix had become an entirely different person. Honestly, his disposition was reminiscent of Dimitri's wild behavior from a month prior.

Deciding to remain quiet, the son of the Gautier house continued riding behind Felix. It didn't take long before they finally reached the place they had set out for. Though what they discovered there, was far from anything the two had hoped for.

"Oh shit..." Sylvain choked out as he and Felix dismounted their horses.

Felix's face that had been full of panic and anger a moment ago was now overtaken with a mix of horror and sorrow as he took in the disturbing sight by a tree in the forest's center.

"Ah..." Felix stumbled through a mix of dirt and blood on the ground over to a figure lying motionless on the ground. With each inch closer the usually stoic man got to the scene, his heart clenched painfully. Eventually, Felix made it over so he could get a clear view of the sight. For a moment, he just stood still. Looking down at the body, he noticed a bloody ring shimmering up at him.

Sylvain swallowed hard while he waited Felix to voice their worst fears. However, when Felix stood motionless for a solid two minutes, the redhead became concerned and tried to call out to his best friend. As Felix's name left Sylvain's mouth, another bolt of lightning flashed- lighting up every part of the dark scenery around them. Time itself seemed to come to a stop for only a second. In the lit up area, Sylvain felt his breath leave him when his eyes caught sight of Annette laying there at Felix's feet, her face lifeless as could be. As the lightning finished striking, Felix fell to his knees. As he did, the tie holding his long hair back snapped. Black locks flew around and then coated over Felix's face. His mind shutting down, Felix's body began moving on its arms took hold of Annette's breathless body. Holding her close, Felix ran fingers along his fiance's ice cold cheeks. He pushed some straying hairs out of her still opened eyes as his hallow ones stared down at her.

"...Sorry...for being late..." Felix's voice was disturbingly calm as he spoke. His head fell against Annette's own, "I've been late the last several times during our cleaning duties lately too...you'll have to scold me later, won't you..." Though his eyes held no emotion in them anymore, beads of water formed in their corners, "...Annette..."

Sylvain turned away from the scene, partially to give his best friend some privacy but also because his own heart could barely take this scene.

"Why the hell did this have to happen to her of all people...Damn the Empire..." Slyvain shut his eyes painfully as he lamented everything about this situation. Of all the horrors their class had witnessed in this awful war, this was by far the worst. After some time, the rain finally let up. Noticing the change, Sylvain decided the next course of action they should take. He slowly made his way over to Felix who was still holding Annette in silence.

Placing a hand onto Felix's shoulder, Sylvain spoke, "Hey, Felix...I think we should start heading ba-" But the red haired male was cut off mid-sentence when the corner of his eye caught something odd shining from the ground nearby. Walking over to it, he picked up what appeared to be a sphere of some sort.

"What the hell is this...? An enemy's weapon they dropped, or...?" In an attempt to discover what the item was, Slyvain began messing around with the orb in hand. After pressing a finger to a certain spot, the orb suddenly glowed more brightly. A moment later, Annette's smiling face could be seen mirrored in the sphere's center.

"F-Felix, look!"

Hesitant to listen to anything at this point, said male reluctantly looked back. His red eyes widened greatly when he spotted the face of his love reflecting from the sphere in his friend's hand.

"What..."

Before the two men could say anything else, Annette's voice echoed from the object and her face began moving as if she were still alive before them,

_"Hi, Felix. If you're watching this, than, uh...I may...already be gone. I'm casting a special spell so I can make sure I show you something special, just in case...you don't...make it here in ti-" _

The sphere showed Annette hacking up blood before she continued. Both Felix and Sylvain watched in agony as the recording continued.

_"S-Sorry about that! You know me, Felix, I'm such a klutz. I kinda...got into some trouble after getting separated from the others, so please don't mind my, ...appearance, okay? Hee hee." _

Felix's vision blurred intensely as he kept watching the last moments of Annette from the sphere.

_Anyway, I didn't ever get to show you the finished song. You know, the one we came up with together. I made some changes to it without telling you, and I wanted you to hear it. I think you'll really like this one. Be sure to let me know what you think, okay? Remember Felix, I won't forgive you if you don't tell me how you feel about it afterwards! Oh, and..." _Annette paused before bringing up her hands in an apology gesture, "I never made a dance to go along with this one. Sorry about that...I know how much you loved my footwork after all. But to make up for the lack of dance, I-I put in extra love! Oh, geez, that actually sounded way less cheesy in my head...Uh, anyways...here it goes. I hope you enjoy it, Felix!"

Annette's face brightened as her took in a deep breath. A second later, her beautiful singing sounded out.

The song was unlike anything Felix had ever heard from her. It was as cutesy and happy as any of her others, but the her voice went to a different level when it sung this number. The lyrics spoke of her feelings for him and the future she was excited to share with Felix once the war was finally over. Though the song only lasted a moment before the recording finally cut out, the music touched to his very core. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Felix dropped to the ground again and took hold of Annette's body. As the lyrics of her song ran through his mind, the sound of his pained sobs drowned out everything else. Meanwhile, Sylvain walked back over to the horses and turned his eyes towards the sky. How cruel and how ironic the sky looked overhead. It had been pouring since the moment the battle against the Empire started but now it was free of clouds and showing the first sight of the sun peering down at them.

_...That sky...it's a lot like Annette herself. Bright and free of any dark at all. I wonder if she's watching us from up there with the Goddess..._

Sylvain buried his head against the neck of his horse as he too let his emotions overcome him.

Meanwhile, Felix still clung to Annette. As he did, his low voice could be heard singing back the song Annette had performed in the magic sphere.

As the song repeated over and over, the ring on Felix's finger clenched against Annette's.

By a strange turn of fate, two very different people met at the Officer's Academy five years ago. The two were polar opposites in near every way but despite this, the two found joy in each other's company. Though their future together had been ripped away, the Blue Lions would never forget the love that had been shared between their powerful warrior and pure angel.

* * *

**_Author's Comments: Let me just say one thing...I apologize for the abrupt end of this. I do think I wanna write one more chapter to this but my brain just gave out at the end here and I couldn't think of any more so I'm very sorry *bows*_**

**_I also apologize for not actually writing out Annette's song. I so very wanted to but Annette has such a unique song style and I can't write songs for crap any ways. Though if any one is willing to come up with one, I'll be more than happy to include and credit you in the next chapter. _**

**_I bet you guys are wondering just how TF I'm gonna write another chapter after this major angst, so I'll give you a hint: Byleth's powers. That's all I'm gonna say. _**

**_Anyways, thanks so much for reading. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review if you enjoyed and what you hope to see in the next chapter. Feedback is very appreciated_**


End file.
